Hydreigon Vs Ant Man
Hydreigon of Pokemon (Hellfire King Char) takes on Ant Man of Marvel (BonBooker) in round one of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro (Glittering Cave, 0:06-0:30) Deep underground, a massive network of caves sprawls throughout the Earth. It is here where several hundred Durant are at work busily building their nest, save for a few who are socializing with a small man in a red suit and helmet. He feeds one a chunk of a berry, and pets it on the head, before responding to his microphone. Pym: Don’t forget, Scott, making friends is important, but what’s even more important is finding out what these things are. If they have a connection to any of the other creatures that have been appearing. Do you understand? Scott: Relax, will you? I’m working on... (Dragon’s Nest, 0:00-0:34) Suddenly, a large stream of fire enters the cave and travels down the tunnel it illuminates. The Durant scream and flee in the other direction while Scott takes out a tiny sack and a blue disk from his belt. Tossing both, he expands the sack to create a massive bag of sand, which the fire then hits and opens up, smothering its advance. Pym: Problem? Scott: Another one of those ant-eater things. I’ll take care of it. Scott leaps into the air and grows back to his regular size, bursting out of the ground. However, to his shock, it is not a Heatmor he sees at the entrance to the cave, but a massive three-headed black and blue dragon. Its three heads roar at him. Scott: Uh, Hank? What is that thing? Pym: I am an ant expert, Scott. Not a dragon expert. Now, whatever you do, don’t aggravate it. The three heads open their mouths, and red, blue and yellow orbs form inside their jaws. Scott: We are waaaaay past that. 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (Phos Volcano, 0:21-1:21) Hydreigon fires Tri-Attack, and Ant-Man dodges by shrinking down to the size of an ant. He rushes towards the dragon and leaps up, reverting to his original size, and uppercuts it in the jaw before roundhouse-kicking it away. Hydreigon flies into a tree, but gets up with only superficial damage. Looking around, it can’t spot Scott anywhere, until the tiny-again hero grabs it by the neck and flips it around, slamming it down. Before it gets up, two of its heads are punched, and the third is grabbed before being spun around repeatedly and thrown a large distance. This all happens by a seemingly invisible warrior, as Ant-Man is too small to be seen until he reverts himself again. 49 Scott’s eyes suddenly grow large in his helmet, and he backflips out of the way of an incoming Dragon Pulse, which scorches the earth behind him. Hydreigon flies up to him and rams him, knocking him down, and the two minor heads snap at him, biting and clawing away. Ant-Man shrinks down and runs underneath Hydreigon to try and escape, but the dragon plays smart and flaps its wings hard, creating a gust of air which blows Lang away. While flying, Lang tries to grow back to regular size, but is grabbed by the leg during mid-transformation, leaving him only a foot high. Hydreigon’s head throws him up into the air where the minor two smite him with a blast of Flamethrower. 39 Recovering, Ant-Man then taps his helmet, and a few ants fly out of the ground to aid him, lining up in the air in front of the beast. They provide the footholds for Scott to run across the air and sock Hydreigon in the face with a punch, knocking it down. 35 Suddenly, Hydreigon’s two lesser heads shoot out and grab Ant-Man by the arms, slamming him to the ground. As he groans, he sees the large head raise above him and charge a Dragon Pulse in its mouth. Scott: No no no no no no.... no! To the surprise of both parties, an ant on Scott’s thigh rams itself into ablue disk on his belt, growing in size, and leaps at the dark dragon, distracting it long enough for it to release its grip on Lang. Noticing several dozen more ants on the ground beneath him, Ant-Man takes out a spray bottle and sprays them all with a red mist, growing them to the size of Dobermans which all attack and dogpile on Hydreigon. Scott: All right, let’s go, go, go! 23 A group of several dozen giant ants flies out and surrounds Scott, with Antony himself picking Lang up. They lift off high into the skies as Hydreigon slowly rids itself of the ants attacking it. Unbeknownst to Lang, they deal super-effective damage, but not enough to put the beast down. Soon, Hydreigon is free, burning the remaining fire ants with flamethrower, before looking at Scott’s group in the sky. Hydreigon’s three heads roar and glow bright blue, and a dark grey cloud forms in the atmosphere. Scott: What the...? This is not good. 12 With a crack of thunder, several glowing meteors start descending from the heavens, falling towards Scott’s flight crew. The ants swerve and swoop in the sky while trying to dodge, but are mostly unsuccessful, and Scott jumps off Antony at the last second before he is hit and crushed to oblivion. Scott: ANTONY! With no time to mourn, Scott continues his ascent, climbing up into the sky by jumping off the meteor fragments which hit the ground and start a large fire. With only his human opponent and two ants remaining, the heads of Hydreigon charge up a tri-beam attack, and fire beams of fire, ice and lightning at the Avenger. 4'' Scott, now above the Draco Meteor, is grabbed by the last two ants, who twist him around with their legs before swinging him around and throwing him to the ground as hard as they can. As soon as he reaches his top speed, he shrinks down to the size of a grain of rice, shooting through the sky like a bullet. Falling through the Tri-Attack, he gracefully avoids the crystals of ice, sparks of fire and charges of lightning, until he pops out the other side and slams down into Hydreigon with enough force to create a crater in the ground. 'K.O!!! Scott grows back to his regular size and pops off his helmet, before looking down at the dragon, which has swirls for eyes at this point. '''Scott: Hey, can you call Mr. Wilson and tell him I just knocked out a three-headed dragon? Pym: Sure, right after you call me and tell me you actually did your job. Scott: Oh, right, the research.. Scott turns and runs back into the scorched entrance of the underground tunnel. Scott: You guys still alive? Outro The votes are in, and this melee's winner is... Ant-Man! Votes for the winner: Ant-Man 14, Hydreigon 9 Votes for the finisher: KO 13, Death 1 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Ant-Man's path here Category:MP999 Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees